A trip to the States
by Ponylover19
Summary: This story is really just supposed to be funny and about the Amis traveling, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is just made to be funny so be ready to laugh a lot!

Enjolras wasn't looking forward to the ride ahead, he didn't like being in tight places with lots of people. He looked over to where Combferre was standing, he was managing the ride and making sure everyone made it there and back safely. Enjolras quickly realized Gavroche wasn't anywhere to be found, Enjoras snuck out of line without being spotted. How? He'll never tell.. He crawled around the white van that had to fit over 15 people, and yes. It was a real legit van. Jehan had agreed to let them use his 12 year old handme-down car. The rest of the Amis wouldn't let them use their cars for the trip to the States, Enjolras had directly declined the question to even possibly let the rest of the Amis into his Red and Black Cadillac. Enjolras snapped from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice, Gavroche was hiding under the right rear wheel. Enjolras yanked Gavys right leg out and kept pulling till he heard a pop and realized he had popped Gavy's leg out of its socket. He heard a very distinct "where's Enjolras?" And he hurried to get Gavroche out from behind the wheel. He taped Gavroche to the top of the car, it took some time cause Gavroche wasn't exactly easy to tape to a car. As soon as he finished he ran around the car and said "present and ready to learn" everyone was already piled in and starring at him. Courfeyrac was at the bottom of the pile, next Grantaire, Eponine, Joly, and the list kept growing. All squished an ready the car peeled out with Enjolas flapping half in the car cause the driver, Combferre wasn't willing to risk getting of track.

Ten hours later

They had just pulled up to a gas station somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and they all got startled at the sound of Marius screaming "HOLY CHEESE!" They all snapped their heads to where He was sitting, and Followed his gaze out of the window and into the half standing gas station. He was looking at a pair of sunglasses that weren't particularly In style. They all seemed to like them though, so when Combferre was getting gas they all snuck out of the car and went and all got the same pair of glasses. When Combferre got in the and turned in his seat while saying, " everyone ready for twenty more hours of fun?" He was shocked to see them all starring at him in the same pair of sunglasses, every single one of them. Even Gavroche who was taped to the top of the car and Enjolras who had Been flapping in the wind had them on. Before he could say anything else they all replied "READY!"

A/n there will be more if you like! Follow and favorite! And review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this one is about the Amis still on their trip to the states, and something.. Uh, interesting happens.. You'll have to read to understand!

They had just turned around in a parking lot after realizing they had driven five hours the wrong way. Courfeyrac was still at the bottom of the pile and playing thumb wars with Gavroche, and had lost twenty three times. Enjolras had finally helped him and Gavroche into the car after getting tired of flapping in the wind, and Gavroche hadn't wanted to but he forced him to get in the car. Grantaire was in the very back with Enjolras playing cards, and everyone else was just talking about random things to each other. Jehan was just playing around with one of Joly's medical knifes and he threw is up in the air and it came down right on his left index finger. Marius had witnessed the whole thing and even before Jehan had said anything or made a noise Marius screamed "HOLY CHEESE!" Jehan had just started screaming and made Combferre turn to look in the back, (he was the driver) and halted the car to an unprepared stop. They all came flying forward and hit each other while falling forward. Jehan was still crying out with pain and Joly just said "I told you not to play with my Knives!" Jehan just looked at him in amazement and screamed "take me to a hospital!". Everyone was fully aware of the situation except Feuilly, and he was still asleep under everyone else. Combferre peeled out of the parking lot and screamed "everyone look for a hospital!" They all started frantically looking until someone said "THERE!" When they realized who had said it they all starred at him in amazement cause he never found anything cause of his bad Luck. The voice came from Lesgle, they all just laughed as they pulled in except for Jehan who was still in a lot of pain.

The Doctors had already takes Jehan back an hour ago and all of the Amis where in the waiting room when a nurse came out and said only two at a time can come see him, they all formed a line with a lot of pushing an shoving trying to get to the front of the line. Combferre and Gavroche were the first two. When they got to his room and asked him how he felt he just said "I'm fine, it's just pain." Gavroche said, "oh it's alright little guy. You'll be all better soon enough!" As he hopped on the hospital bed crushing Jehan's left hand. They all heard a couple of familiar voice and looked out of the room and saw.. Courfeyrac getting chased by security, Grantaire being pushed in a wheel chair by Enjolras, and Marius running from a roach that was chasing him.

After two days at the Hospital Jehan was released and they were back on the road, that was until Enjolras realized they forgot Gavroche at the hospital...

A/N hope you liked it! There will be more hopefully soon! Review and Favorite! Or Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I haven't written in a while and I'm so sorry guys, hope its as good as it was!

The first person to realize Gavroche was missing was Courfeyrac, of course he didn't realize for ten minutes cause he was straightening out is cards. Since Gavorche had been playing cards with him before the whole Jehan thing had happened. He screamed loud cause thats what you are supposed to do if everything is quiet right? They turned the car around and sent Courfeyrac and Jehan in cause Jehan wanted to see if there was any free things he got cause he had gotten Hurt, Courfeyrac headed to where he had last seen Gavroche after he pointed Jehan in the way he had guessed where they would give out free stuff. Courf walked down the halls searching for Gavroche but he was nowhere to be seen, he had just asked one of the nurses but she said she hadn't seen him. Jehan finally found the counter where the "free stuff" was, it had a weird name on the bucket of stuff though, it said 'Lost and Found'. He started looking through it but didn't see anything he liked, but as he pulled up an old stinky diaper he saw Gavroche in the bucket! "Oh my!" Exclaimed Jehan, "what are you doing in there?!" Gavroche looked around himself like Jehan was talking to someone else before saying, "well excuse a boy who likes being placed with free stuff!" . Just as Jehan was about to reply Courfeyrac ran up and Pulled Gavroche out saying, "nice job Jehan!" Jehan was once aging about to say something before Courfeyrac said, alright let's go to the car!".

Once they were all back in the car and headed off everyone for settled in and started sleeping, including the driver... Who had his foot on the gas..

A/n hope you guys liked it! I'll hopefully have time to write more soon! Please review and favorite! God Bless


End file.
